The multilayer structures and the blended polymer compositions of this invention may be used in a variety of applications including refrigeration parts, such as inner liners, inner door panels, inner trim, trays and shelves, etc. The multilayered structures and the blended polymers are useful in preparing parts for: the automotive industry; communications such as telephones, radio, TV, cassettes, etc.; power tools; appliances; business machines; toys; furniture; etc. The multilayered structure and polymers must provide a good quality surface which has a glossy finish and is resistant to chemicals and scuffing.
When preparing multilayer structures, the layers of the structures must adhere to each other. If the layers of the structure do not adhere to each other a glue, or tie layer is used to stick the layers of the structure together. Layers which adhere to each other without a glue layer are useful.
The concerns about the environmental affects of chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs) on the earth's ozone layer have led to the development of blowing or foaming agents for foams, such as polyurethane foams used as insulation. The new blowing agents contain little or no chlorine. One problem associated with the new blowing agents is their chemical attack on the linings of refrigerators and freezers. A stable and chemically resistant lining material for refrigerators and freezers is needed.